Cameron O'Neill
Cameron O'Neill is a minor character in Sibling Rivalries and Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter. He is the younger brother of Maureen McReary-Wilson, the brother in-law of Hector Wilson, and the uncle of the five McReary sibings. Cameron is a young bachelor who doesn't have a job, and lives with Maureen's other brother Ethan, his wife Chloe, and their three sons. They all live in Appleton, which is a while away from Green Bay, where the McReary-Wilson family lives. He has a good relationship with Maureen's children, as revealed in Season 5 of the series. Cameron made his debut in the Season 5 comic "Uncle Cameron Moves In". In that comic, Cameron moves into the McReary-Wilson Residence, after getting into a fight with Ethan and his wife Chloe. While living with the McRearys, Cameron continues to be lazy and troublesome. He ultimately goes over the line when he accidentally erases Packie's video game data. This angers Packie and makes him yell at Cam, as well as calling him his least favorite uncle. The other four siblings decide to do something, since they dislike seeing Packie mad. They decide to get Cameron talk to Ethan via PeachChat and to make up with him. The plan is successful, and Cameron goes back to Ethan's house. Instead of living in the garage, Ethan allows him to sleep in a more luxurious guest room in the house. Cam also gives up being lazy all the time, and helps Ethan around the house. Being proud of him changing, Packie tells Cam he loves him, and that he is his favorite uncle. Appearance Cameron has two outfits that he wears: his first outfit consists of a t-shirt with the :P emoji on it. He wears nothing else except for striped underwear. He does not wear any socks/shoes, and walks around barefoot. His second outfit consists of a buttoned t-shirt with pockets on each side. He wears plain shorts, as well as socks and shoes. His legs are also noticeably hairy. When Cameron chooses to become more responsible at the end of his debut comic, he wears his second outfit more than his first one. Cameron, like Ethan, shares Packie's hairstyle, and has a "soul patch" (hair right below the lips on the chin) similar to his brother in-law Hector's, but appears more hairy, as opposed to Hector, who only has three lines. Trivia * Cameron was first mentioned in the special comic "Straight Outta Green Bay". In the comic, Gerry mentions that Cameron bought him a tracking chip for his football on Christmas (assumed to be around the time "A Christmas Story" takes place). * Cameron is similar to the Diary of a Wimpy Kid character Gary Heffley, the young uncle of the series's main protagonist Greg Heffley, who doesn't have a job and has been divorced several times. * Throughout "Uncle Cameron Moves In", he was referred to as "Cameron", "Uncle Cam", and simply "Cam". Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series None. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) Cameron has no appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) Cameron has no appearances in Season 2. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) Cameron has no appearances in Season 3. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) Cameron has no appearances in Season 4. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Straight Outta Green Bay (mentioned only) * Uncle Cameron Moves In (first appearance) * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (speaking cameo) Total Number of Series Appearances: 2/46 ;Sibling Rivalries The Next Chapter (Season 1) * River Rock Rivalry (non-speaking cameo) Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Characters